


Real Dads Carry Their Children

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Dad Tony Intensifies, Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously, There's a bit of Bucky/Steve, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "There was one Avenger who was conspicuously silent through the whole thing, and so all eyes were on Tony Stark, waiting for his move."





	Real Dads Carry Their Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, so please don't take it seriously. Just based on something my friend brought up. :')
> 
> But seriously, screw Piers Morgan lol.

_Captain America wouldn’t wear a papoose._

Steve Rogers had never jumped on a challenge faster than he did at that complete and utter nonsense, and within a week there were pictures circulating the internet of Captain America in full regalia, shield strapped to his back and one of his adoptive daughters strapped to his front in a papoose. Days later, Bucky Barnes appeared with their other daughter, also sporting her in a papoose with an expression that dared anyone to question the masculinity of the Winter Soldier.

Of course, no one did, nor did anyone question that Captain America and the Winter Soldier were not only in a relationship but had children to show off like that.

It didn’t take long for Clint Barton to hop on that train, dragging Thor and a surprisingly docile hulked-out Bruce Banner into sporting one of each of his three children in carriers on their chests, further spreading the Dadvengers trend. It set off an even bigger firestorm of dads everywhere proudly showing off their children in papooses, slings, and other carriers to stick it to the idiots who didn’t think dads could carry around their children like that.

There was one Avenger who was conspicuously silent through the whole thing, and so all eyes were on Tony Stark, waiting for his move.

It was well known that he had a baby on the way, so people speculated that he was simply waiting until he actually had a child of his own to show off. That was the thought, but like with so many other things, Tony was full of surprises.

Iron Man flying in from a mission to greet a gaggle of reporters and photographers was nothing new, but what he had with him threw everyone for a loop.

Instead of a baby, a very deflated-looking Peter Parker was strapped to his chest, avoiding eye contact with everyone and generally looking like he would welcome a swift death if the opportunity arose. 

Tony retracted the faceplate enough for him to put on a pair of sunglasses instead, and of course the number one question from everyone was why he was carrying a teenager instead of a baby. He gave them all a look that said that he couldn’t believe he had to answer such a stupidly obvious question.

“I heard we were supposed to be carrying around our kids strapped to our chests. Am I wrong?”

Peter let out a pained whimper, and Tony's face softened and he ruffled his hair in response. The reporters and photographers went wild.

IronDad trended for weeks afterward.


End file.
